Jacob Scharff
Jacob Scharff is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Jacob "The Thunderbolt" Scharff. He is currently signed to 4CW, and was there between 2010 - 2013 and again since 2017, where he competes on their monthly show Storm Front. In 4CW, he is a two-time World Champion, one-time Universal Champion and was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2018. Early Career (2006 - 2010) To be added. '4 Corners Wrestling (2010 - 2013)' Debut (2010) To be added. Team with JJ Blaze & Tag Title Pursuit (2010) To be added. Gallows Pole match and 4CW World Champion (2010 - 2011) To be added. Feud with Sorin Webster and 4CW World Champion Again (2011 - 2013) To be added. Return to 4CW (2017 - ) Return (2017) To be added. Feud with Eddie Wolfbaine (2017 - 2018) At Storm Front: WAR 2017, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Jacob Scharff in a non-title match. In order to find a number one contender for Eddie Wolfbaine at Revival, Lord Skywolf announced a Fatal 4 Way on the February 4th, 2018 Storm Front between Scharff, McGroin, Senecca and White to earn the right to challenge Wolfbaine in the main event of Revival 2018. At Storm Front: Wherever I May Dome, Wolfbaine and Scharff signed the contract for their Revival match. They showed great respect for one another and staked their claims of victory at the big show. After they signed the contract, Scharff and Wolfbaine agreed to fight it out. Scharff almost hits Wolfbaine with the Thunder Drop, but Wolfbaine escapes. On the March 2018 Storm Front, Eddie Wolfbaine teamed up with Gunnar Jarlsson to take on Jacob Scharff and Chaos Raines. The match ended in a double countout and post-match, Scharff once again tried and failed to hit Wolfbaine with the Thunder Drop. At Revival 2018, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Jacob Scharff to retain the 4CW World Championship. After Revival, Jacob Scharff fought Rhys Cain, who had a big win against Reamer at Revival, for the #1 Contendership to the 4CW World Championship. After a grueling back and forth match, Scharff was able to pull out the victory and earn himself a rematch against Eddie Wolfbaine at Storm Front: Duskfall. On the Storm Front before Duskfall, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Clyde Bonham via disqualification after Bonham hit him with the 4CW Universal Championship. Bonham continued the assault post-match, until Jacob Scharff ran down to the ring to save the World Champion. Eddie Wolfbaine and Jacob Scharff stared each other down and shook hands in preparation for the most anticipated rematch in years. Three-time 4CW World Champion (2018) At Duskfall, in July 2018, Jacob Scharff finally defeated Eddie Wolfbaine in his hometown of Atlanta, Georgia to win the 4CW World Championship. At Rumble in the Storm 2018, Scharff came out to tell the fans that he was in the form of his life and was going to defend the championship any time against anyone. Jacob Scharff watched at ringside as thirty participants competed in the eponymous match to find a #1 Contender to his title. Eddie Wolfbaine and Pilgrim Paige tied the match, leading to a triple threat match being booked for Gallows End 2018. On Storm Front, in September 2018, Jacob Scharff defeated 4CW Hardcore Champion Phil McGroin in a non-title match to build momentum for the triple threat. On the same night, his opponents Pilgrim Paige and Eddie Wolfbaine duked it out, with Paige walking out the winner. At Gallows End 2018, Pilgrim Paige defeated Jacob Scharff and Eddie Wolfbaine to win the 4CW World Championship. Scharff used his rematch clause to get a championship match at War, but since McGroin won the 13 Ghost Gauntlet, GM Sery announced a triple threat match for the 4CW World Championship. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **''Sonicboom (People's DDT) (2010 - Present)'' **''Thunder Drop (Olympic Slam) (2010 - Present)'' *'Signature Moves' **''Rumbling Thunder (Rolling German Suplex/es) (2010 - Present)'' **''Shock Buster (Sit-out Spinebuster) (2010 - Present)'' **''The Pulse (Edge O'Matic) (2010 - Present)'' *'Regular Moves' **Spinning Back Fist **Lariat **Fallaway Slam **Widowmaker **Turnbuckle Bomb **Gourdbuster **Samoan Drop **Inverted TKO **Clothesline **Suplex *'Nicknames' ** "The Thunderbolt" (2010 - Present) *'Entrance Themes' **'"His World" by Crush 40' (2010 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** chux ** Julian MagneZ ** Rhys Cain ** Sorin Webster ** Fairy Beaufeur ** Eddie Wolfbaine ** Pilgrim Paige 'Championships and Accomplishments' * 4 Corners Wrestling ** 4CW Hall of Fame Inductee *** Class of 2018 ** 4CW World Champion (x3) ** 4CW Universal Champion (x1) ** 2018 Wrestler of the Year ** 2018 Feud of the Year (with Eddie Wolfbaine) ** 2010 Gallows Pole match Winner ** 2018 End of Year Awards: *** 2018 Wrestler of the Year *** 2018 Feud of the Year (with Eddie Wolfbaine) 'Personal Life' Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:4CW Hall of Famers Category:World Champions